


Unexpected But Not Unwelcome

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, NPT Treat, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always <i>after</i> you get settled on the couch that someone knocks on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected But Not Unwelcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Framlingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Framlingem/gifts).



The knock on the door was soft but insistent. Clint, who had just settled himself comfortably on the couch, sighed. Muttering, "Aww, door," he struggled to get up without putting pressure on his ankle. "Why can't you get it?" he complained to his couchmate, but Lucky didn't answer.

There was a second and third knock before Clint got to the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Keep your pants on."

"I'm not wearing any." Behind the door he found Bobbi, in full Mockingbird gear, carrying a pizza.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Who, me or the pizza?"

"Both?"


End file.
